


An Aotrou Sant Erwan

by HetepHeres



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alexandrin, Avocat, Bretagne, Justice, Other, Poetry, Poésie, Saint Yves, Yves - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un court récit mis en alexandrins : Un épisode connu, apocryphe, dans lequel justice est rendue et équité rétablie de manière peu commune...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aotrou Sant Erwan

**Author's Note:**

> “Advocatus sed non latro, res mirabilis populo”  
> (Avocat mais pas voleur, chose admirable pour le peuple)

Messire Yves Héloury était juge en son temps,  
C’est à dire vers l’an mil deux cent quatre vingt.  
Méditez cet exemple, il montre bien comment  
Il faisait au plus juste en écoutant chacun.

Un jour où il siégeait à Rennes ou à Tréguier  
Il vit se présenter deux hommes devant lui.  
L’un était un mendiant et l’autre un tavernier  
Ce dernier se plaignant que l’autre lui ait nui.

Le mendiant officiait juste sous les fenêtres  
De l’établissement où notre maître-queux  
Exerçait sa passion, là où il faisait naître  
Maints mets au goût divin, au fumet délicieux.

Or que reprochait donc l’aubergiste à ce gueux ?  
Faisait-il fuir de là le client potentiel ?  
Faisait-il du scandale aux abords de ces lieux,  
Ou importunait-il parfois les damoiselles ?

Non, bien pire que ça : on l’accusait de vol.  
En effet le mendiant régalait ses narines :  
Tout près du soupirail il s’installait au sol,  
Humant avec envie les odeurs de cuisine.

Mais écoutons plutôt ce qu’en dit l’aubergiste :  
“Cet homme là profite ainsi de mon labeur  
Les parfums dont son nez se délecte n’existent  
Que grâce à mon travail, qu’il doit payer sur l’heure.”

Le juge oyant cela au mendiant demanda :  
“Confirmez-vous les faits, et reconnaissez-vous  
Refuser de payer le fumet de ses plats  
À l’homme qui se tient juste en face de nous ?”

“Tout le récit est vrai, mais seulement, Messire,  
J’ignorais jusqu’ici qu’il me fallait payer  
Le sol où je m’assieds, ou ce que j’y respire.  
Pitié car je n’ai rien pour payer ce loyer.”

Accompagnant ces mots d’une génuflexion,  
Le mendiant fit entendre un curieux tintement.  
Après ce plaidoyer et mûre réflexion,  
Le sage magistrat trancha finalement :

“Montrez-nous donc un peu ce que vous avez là,  
Et qui pourrait, je crois, rembourser votre dette.”  
L’accusé implora, pria et supplia,  
Rien n’y fit et il dut sortir une piécette.

Le juge en la prenant dit au restaurateur :  
“Écoutez bien ceci”, et la jetant par terre,  
La fit tinter disant : “Que le son paye l’odeur !”  
Puis il rendit la pièce, et put clore l’affaire.


End file.
